5th Avenue
by dreamdancer96
Summary: Bella is a maid for Tanya Denali, one of New York City's most known girls. Edward is one of the city's most eligible bachelors. And you are nothing if not born into the original families. Drama. Secrets. Scandals. Love. & Marriage. AH. Set in early 1900s.
1. Prologue

**a.n/ Summary: Edward is the richest young man in New York City, and belongs to one of the original families. It's the early 1900's, and the city is thriving with woman who want to marry into these families. **

**Bella is a maid for one of the richest girls, Tanya Denali. **

**One day when Edward comes to visit Tanya, the maid catches his eye. He is concerned about her treatment under Tanya, and tries to take Bella from Tanya. Enraged, Tanya sells a story about Edward fooling around with Bella. **

**Soon, everyone comes to believe it, and Edward's family says the only way for the family to recover is to have Edward marry the maid. **

**Under the critical eye of all of New York's socialites, they must marry and love each other, but can Edward learn to love a shy young girl? And can Bella learn to believe a chaste and beautiful man? **

**Prologue**

"Bella! I need my dress, it was supposed to arrive from Milan today!"

Tanya Denali, the most exquisite, and beautiful young lady in all of the city yells. She haled from the original families that discovered Manhattan island, and everyone knows that comes with instant fame.

Bella, a dark haired maid for this Tanya, scurried up the marble-grande staircase in the Denali's Park Avenue Mansion.

Tanya's evening gown is in hand, and protected. If Bella doesn't get it to Tanya very soon, all hell with surely break loose.

"I have it...right here." Bella huffed as she hangs it on the rack.

"Thank God! I thought you wouldn't hurry, you're so lazy..." Tanya rolled her eyes, held up her long strawberry blonde curls and motioned for Bella to get her dressed.

She pulled out the dress from it's covering, and lets her hand fall over the lilac chiffon tiers that fill the princess bottom. The top half is a corset set with Swarvoski crystals of all different shades of purple, the sleeves were also of light chiffon, and go to the elbow with lace overlay. "It's beautiful." Bella whispered under her breath.

"Um...what did you say?" Tanya shooted her steely gray eyes at her.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." Bella un-did the corset and slipped it over Tanya's head.

Usually when she ties a corset it leaves her to her thoughts, but today her head is filled with thoughts of wanting all of this. She lived in this house her whole life, and never ventured out. She always saw Tanya off to her balls and soirees. Bella's dreams seemed far away from reality, and nothing would ever happen to a maid. You were nothing if you weren't born into the original families. Society was centered all around these families. Bella read the columns everyday, and would lavish in thoughts of being one of those society girls. In the darkness of her attic room, she could day dream about a day where her name would be in the columns.

Tanya was awful, to say the least. Her family payed a lot to cover up all of the mishaps and scandals that surrounded her. Bella got to see that side of her that few but her family saw. Within the walls of her mansion, Tanya was a tyrant of sorts. She paraded around with her nose high in the air, and her fury not far behind. Once a servant from the kitchen accidentally spilled tea on her day dress, because Tanya had made the poor girl so nervous. She was about five, and Tanya slapped the girl across the face, and proclaimed her to be sent out to the streets.

Bella was horrified of her after that, and prayed for that little girl. In truth, Bella had seen it happen to other girls who were much younger than her. The girls would have to go work in a strangers house, so they were not a burden on their poor family. But no one had any hope on the gloomy and grimy streets on Manhattan.

Bella had a story similar to this, but hers was one she didn't like to think of often, because it left her sad and sorrowful.

"So...how do I look?" Tanya asked in a sharp and conceited tone. Bella looked up to her and she felt the jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

"Beautiful, as always." Bella curtsied and tried to head for the door. "If I am not of service, may I leave?"

"No, you must escort me down the staircase and announce my name when Edward comes." Tanya smiled, and turned to slip on her satin shoes.

"Yes, of course." Someone like Tanya didn't deserve any of this, but that was the beauty of being born into it. That's all society was and would ever be, if you were lucky enough to be born into the household name of someone worthy of jewels and riches, well you were set for life.

"I'm ready. Let's go, now!" Tanya said, as Bella stayed behind a second, looking out onto the warm spring day, as people rode around in their carriages. She sighed, and dreamed of being out there, instead of in here. "Come on, you pompous idiot of a girl!" She sneered once, before Bella followed behind Tanya and her lavish gown.

The one part she hated was announcing Tanya to her escort for the night. It made her nervous, and she blushed after every time she had to public speak. Bella hurried in front of her lady, and met the green eyes of the most beautiful man she would ever see. They locked eyes, and he smiled...kindly enough.

His cheekbones were most prominent, and his big eyes were lined by thick black lashes, he had that trademark aristocratic nose, and his copper-brown hair was a tousled heap on his head. Tanya bumped into Bella's heel as she stopped on the stairs.

"Ugh! You idiot! You about ripped my dress, how could you? To me, who has been so good to you?" She shrieked, her eyes bugging out of her head. Bella stepped back, and stumbled down the stairs. She closed her eyes and waited to feel the pain of the hard wood floor. Instead, two sturdy arms circled around her waist. She opened her eyes to lips by her ear, "Don't listen to her, you're fine." He released her, an amused smile on his perfect lips.

"Thank you, sir. I am extremely clumsy." Her voice was quiet, and she hurried up by her lady's side. Tanya didn't smile, she had no emotion on her face as Bella went back to her.

"Miss Tanya Elise Denali daughter of Mr. Theodore Denali, and Mrs. Catherine Yale Denali," Bella said in her loudest voice. Tanya descended the stairs, her dresses' train flowing behind her. Edward met her at the bottom, a forced smile on his face, took her arm and ushered her out the door into the sunset.

They both didn't even give Bella a parting glance. But, she was used to it, because no one of that caliber would ever notice a maid such as her.

**a.n/ This wasn't the first chapter, that should be posted sometime this week. I know it's not like a usual prologue with all that cryptic, in your face dramatic stuff, but it's the start for the story. Please drop a review! And if you have any questions about anything, because it will get confusing later on just contact me on twitter jiselle_belle. **


	2. Chapter 1: Delightful

**a.n/ Thanks to all who reviewed! I tried to answer all questions, and hope you got my response. I was hardly expecting any reviews at all, and was so happy that you reviewed! **

**To make something clear: the prologue was in no one's POV, but from now on it will either be in Bella's or Edward's, or someone else's. I promise lot's of drama, and fun to come. **

Chapter 1: Delightful

**Bella's POV **

Thoughts of him clouded my mind almost all night. I couldn't stop thinking about his green eyes. After Tanya had left with him, I spent some hours cleaning up her room. She never liked to do it herself, so I was accustomed to it. As I organized her closet my hands found the lace, pearls, and satin of her many dresses. It made me look down at my own clothing. I was dressed in the usual black wool and white cotton of a maids uniform. I wouldn't dare try on any of her things, because Tanya and the Mrs's were very particular about rules. Catherine Denali was a stern woman who only lived to make others happy, which is what I did also. She took me in from the streets when I was abandoned at the age of six.

The gloomy and dark days of my past still haunted me when I was alone in the attic.

Most of the help stayed somewhere hidden in the mansion. I was lucky enough the have a cot, blankets and a chest from my things. An oil lamp was always lit on the small table next to my bed, because I was afraid of the dark. Other rooms in the mansion had modern electric light, but up here I did not.

I tried settling in for the night. I only had one neighbor, which was the cook. She was a quiet old thing and kept to herself on the other side of the wall. Most of the help stayed in the backyard quarters or the gloomy basement. I was as lucky as one could get in this world, my mother would of told me to not want anything more, and I didn't intent to.

While I was cleaning Miss Tanya's things in her room, which she permitted me to do, I came upon a stain on her sheet. It was blood, if I am to be correct. I'm not sure what it means, and I don't want to know. I always hear things in Tanya's room. Sometimes when I come down early in the morning to draw a bath for her...I hear a man's voice. She laughs and screams a lot with him. They must have fun...but, I do not intend to over hear, and will never tell a soul.

The duty of a maid is what I live for. One can argue I don't have a life, and I guess I don't. I settled into my cot, throwing the blankets over my head and sleep did not come. Darkness settled over me, but I would drift back. Giving up, I pulled out the Imperial and decided to try to read in the harsh light. There was nothing worthy and soon I got bored.

I got up, throwing my silk robe over my night dress. The servants hallway was dark, and the air was sticky with humidity. As I made my way down the staircase I heard voices in the drawing room. I tried to pass by quietly but noticed two figures sitting close to one another on the couches. It was past midnight and surely the Mr. and Mrs's wouldn't be up at this hour. They didn't notice me as I passed, but I noticed them.

The mansion wasn't wide, but very long. The trip to the kitchen for a glass of water and bread always took a while. The hallways were intertwined, and as confusing as a maze.

Finally I reached the large kitchen. I flicked on the light, and the brightness hurt my sleepy eyes. The water jug was kept in the ice box, to keep it cool. So I went and fetched that, and a slice of bread was left out from dinner. I munched quietly when footsteps got near. I froze in my spot.

Tanya's tired face met mine, "Isabella? What the hell!" She paused her mouth open, "Aren't you to be in bed?" I wanted to say so many things to the awful girl.

"Please watch your language." I mumbled. That wasn't a great thing to say back, but it worked. She whispered to someone behind her, who I couldn't see, because he was in the hallway.

"Are you telling me what to do? Isn't that what I'm for." She laughed.

"Yes m'am." I spoke. My eyes downcast when her steely gray ones looked harshly into mine.

"If I were you, I would get to bed. Because I'm going to make sure tomorrow is HELL for you." She left, but then turned around, "And I can say whatever I want Bella, you're not my mother."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Bread didn't seem appeasing anymore, and neither did water. I rushed up the stairs my heart beating with fear.

I was such an idiot. She will probably tell her parent's I talked back to her, and they will kick me out on the streets. I rocked myself back and forth on my cot, trying not to cry. They can't let me out there again. The world was so harsh. I would rather live in hell with Tanya, than be out there.

I didn't have a hard time going to sleep, because I cried myself to it very fast.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was hard telling when it was morning. There were no windows in the attic. Fear rose in me as I recalled Tanya's last words. I didn't know what she was doing last night, and I decided I didn't care. It did hurt a little bit because it could have been Edward. What was I thinking? I didn't have a chance with him. Never. Ever. Ever.

I got dressed and decided to not have any breakfast, because Tanya probably wanted me right now. "Bella!" Yes, I was right.

When I got to her room, she was already dressed which confused me, since I usually helped her. She sat in her lounge by the bay window. Her cat, Louis sat in her lap purring.

"Good morning!" Her voice was so fake I almost gagged.

"Did you have a good night?" I asked, and then mentally hit myself. I shouldn't of asked that.

"A delightful time. Edward is such a gentleman. I think I want to...marry him." She emphasized that word, and watched my eyes go wide.

I swallowed hard and forced myself to say, "He would be a wonderful suitor for you."

"I agree, but I don't care what you think." She paused, "He has sent for my card, which you need to pick up at his house. I shall give you the address, and expect you to be back by noon."

"Yes, my lady. Shall I go on foot?" Tanya rolled her eyes at my question.

"Of course. Maids do not take the phaetons!" She grumbled something, then pulled out a piece of paper from her stationary, writing on it hastily.

"Here is Mr. Cullen's address; be back my mid-day with his card in return for mine, or else!" I turned to leave, sweat already starting to form on my forehead. I didn't know if I could face him, "Oh, and Isabella. If I don't get his card in return...you're fired." She smiled evilly, and I left as fast as I could. A new fear settled in me, and I couldn't stop it.

I got my coat from the closet under the staircase. The weather outside was still brisk. The blue sky was painted with a few clouds and buds were starting to form on the trees in Central Park. I walked fast, my coat pulled close to me against the wind.

People passed by on the street as I turned onto Madison Avenue. The address told me to go more far south towards Gramercy. But everyone knew only the old and non-wealthy lived on the far West side of the park. I followed the address though, but the fear in me told me I shouldn't.

The clock on the side of an old bank said it was almost eleven. Fear rose in me and I pushed it away as I carried on through the heavy crowds. The people would look at me as if it was ridiculous to hurry, and the rich were starting to fade away as I got closer to my destination.

A cloud passed over the sun, and the darkness made the street look even more haughty. Prostitutes roamed these streets and hobos sat on the sidewalks. Surely he must not live here. I shuddered as a man reached at my foot. "You seem like a nice young thing..." He smiled, and I noticed he had no teeth. As I came to the address, it was an old abandoned warehouse. Of course she would send me here, and she wouldn't mind firing me.

I ran back to civilization. Crowds became more dense, and I knew I was getting closer to home. The same clock said half past eleven, and my quest was almost up. But a tall figure getting into a phaeton caught my eye. It was Mr. Edward. I started to run down the street, my hands flailing like an idiot. I screamed his name over and over again in desperation.

Once I got to his carriage his eyes got large. "Miss Bella?" He said, his voice just as smooth as last night.

"Hello. Mr. Edward." I nodded. He motioned for me to enter the carriage. I did and proposed her card to him.

"Miss Tanya sent me to your house, but she gave me the wrong address, and I'm afraid I will be late returning to her. So my lady is wondering if she may have your card in return?" I asked. I tried to not look in his eyes. He again, had that amused look on his face.

"Ah. I see." He reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out two cards. "Here it it. Now, If you don't mind me asking, did she do that to you on purpose, and threaten you?" He had no smile on his face now.

"Uh...ummm, I don't know?" I tried to lie and not get her in any trouble. But...she had gotten me into a lot, so why not?

"You're lying, my dear. I know how she is...I have known her almost all my life." He chuckled. "Such an evil little thing."

"Well, she did say if I didn't get back to her at noon, she would fire me, and it's almost that time now."

"Here is my card, one for her...and one for you." He smiled, pushing it into my gloved hand.

"Oh no. I can't take one for me." I looked down at the card with his name and information.

"You must, please...will you?" He smiled at me in that way that made my knee's weak.

"If you insist," I blushed a deep hue.

"Well, it is about noon now. And we don't want you fired, so you can ride with me back." He sat me down, and told his carriage driver to hurry. He looked at me the whole way, but I played with my fingers the whole time. He was really being too kind, and Edward acted if he actually cared about me, but probably wasn't true.

"Here we are." He stood up, hopped down and offered me his hand. I took it, and stepped down.

"It's been a pleasure, Isabella." The way he said my name made my heart flutter.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward." Tanya walked out of her house in a haste.

"Bella! You are fired! You are late!" She laughed, and stopped when she realized Edward."Oh, Edward...I didn't see you there." She paused, "I was only playing, wasn't I dearest Bella?" She pulled me close to her.

"I don't think you were. And by the way...if you ever threaten her livelihood again, I will put **you** out on the streets." He smiled once, tipped his hat at me and stepped into his carriage.

"You told on me you little brat!" Tanya spat in my face.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't give me the wrong address on purpose. Besides, I just so happened to run into him on my way back. Don't blame me, he knows you for what you are." I brushed past her as she said,

"And what would that be?" She didn't even deserve to hear that answer.

I threw the card on the drawing room table, taking mine back to my room. I was starting to believe again, and that could turn into a good thing, or a very bad thing.

xxxxxxxxx

Tanya didn't call for me all afternoon. I was grateful, because I was getting tired of her. She was a naughty girl, and in all the books I read...the good always won over evil. But when the good is poor, nothing will come out well.

I studied Edward's card that was hand written, and not stamped like most. It stated his full name, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I read out loud.

He was the son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I haven't ever seen them, but the Denali's always talk about how wonderful they are. It listed his address also, definitely not the one that Tanya gave me. I wondered why he had given this to me. Did he want me to come visit? Or was he simply being nice? Whatever his meaning, I felt hope for my life. Hope that never existed until now. His smile, it made me think of such hope. I loved his smile. I wonder what he looked like as a kid. Since Tanya had known him for a long while. Were they friends a long time ago? Maybe they still were. What if he was the man last night? I couldn't bare it if he was...

Then I heard my name through the walls. I got up, fluffed up my skirt and fear ripped through me as Mrs. Catherine stood in the hallway. Her eyes were not mad.

"Hello my dear." She took my hand, as I've always considered her to be nice to me.

"Hello." I said in a quiet voice.

"My daughter has told me what you said to her last night...thank you." She smiled, "My daughter has no discipline except for society. She needs to take some lessons from you. My husband and I have noticed how she has been this way for quiet some time."

"I meant no disrespect, m'am. I was just stating what I thought."

"I know Isabella. You are a wonderful maid and caretaker to my daughter. She means the world to me, and since this has upset her...I ask that you refrain from stating what you think. I only say that because it upsets her so. I never want her to be upset."

"As do I." I said. She bid me back to my room, and while I was in my room I heard her talking through the paper-thin walls.

"Someone has asked to take her. Another family wants her as their maid, and I can't loose her...so please try to place nice, deary."

"I can try, but I won't make any promises."

I shut my eyes and fell back. Since when had my blissfulness turned into horror?

Tanya would not honor with her mother's wishes. She never did, so I would expect the worst every single day. But was this a way to live? In fear for your job, and a shelter to call yours. I pictured the homeless that lived on that street. Could I become one of those? Or would my fate be much, much worse.

I fell into sleep, and nightmares plagued my thoughts.

**a.n/ Okay so a card back in the old days was a piece of paper that you used to visit someone. Since there was no telephones, this was kind of a heads up that you would be coming over. It was also offered as a sort of invitation. Most rich and known had these cards, and used them regularly.**

**I know Edward's intentions are muddled, and that's for a reason. Do you think Tanya will go with her mother's wishes? Leave a review, or question! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
